


Ice Cream Sundae with Sam

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Food Play, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't need anything as mundane as dishes. He just needs Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sundae with Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Yet another old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for: explicit wincest, food play and inappropriate use of icecream, technically top Sam and bottom Dean but Dean is a pretty toppy bottom.  
> Enjoy!

            Sam should have known something was up when Dean had come up to their room with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce and no bowl. He’d pointed it out to Dean and Dean has just smirked. “Don’t need one, Sammy,” he said. Sam figured Dean was just going to make some disgusting mess in the carton and eat straight from there.

            And then Dean had gotten a couple towels and laid them on the bed and Sam started to get it.

            Dean lays it all out and grins at Sam. “Need something to eat off of, Sammy,” he says. “Volunteers?”

            Sam rolls his eyes but can’t stop the slight flush in his cheeks. He pulls his shirt off, trying to hide it, and looks down and undoes his pants. Once he’s naked, he lays himself out on the towels.

            Dean’s eyes travel over him appreciatively and Sam squirms a bit. “Hold still,” Dean admonishes. “Don’t want my ice cream going everywhere.”

            Sam grumbles that there’s no ice cream on him yet, but just as he finishes talking, Dean drops a spoonful of cold ice cream onto his stomach. He hisses at the feeling, cold and shocking. Dean adds a few more spoonfuls before going for the whipped cream.

            There’s whipped cream on his nipples and ice cream on his stomach, chocolate sauce drizzled the whole way across, and Dean takes a moment to look before diving in, taking some ice cream into his mouth and moaning as he swallows.

            “Tastes good,” he announces. “Want some?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just leans up and kisses Sam, sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth and letting him lick the chocolate flavor off.

            Dean backs off, travels down Sam’s body for another bite of ice cream before licking up a lint of chocolate sauce, the cold press of Dean’s tongue on his skin making Sam twitch and moan. Dean repeats the whole process until the ice cream is gone and all that’s left of the chocolate sauce is sticky residue.

            Dean travels down even further and licks the precome beading at the tip of Sam’s cock. Sam’s hips buck, looking for more, looking to have Dean’s lips wrapped around him, but Dean just smiles and backs off.

            He kisses his way up Sam’s body, giving little teasing licks, until he reaches Sam’s nipples, still covered in whipped cream. He sucks Sam’s right nipple clean and continues to lick and suck until Sam is whimpering, hands twitching as he fights not to reach for Dean’s head or his own cock. Dean backs off and runs his hands soothingly down Sam’s sides before leaning in to get the other side.

            By the time Sam’s body is clear of food it feels like it’s been hours. Dean kisses him and pulls back to grin knowingly. “Worked myself open before I came up,” he says quietly. “You just stay there, ‘m gonna ride you, Sammy.”

            Sam groans at that but obediently doesn’t move. Dean grabs the lube and slicks Sam’s cock, wasting no time to lower himself onto Sam, both of them shuddering and moaning at the feeling.

            Dean doesn’t tease, not this time. He finds the right angle and starts to move in earnest, his head thrown back and Sam knows he’s getting Dean’s prostate every thrust by the way Dean’s cock is leaking.

            Sam comes first, and it’s sudden and brutal, Dean’s name ripping from his throat and he loses it for a moment, everything going white at the edges. He comes to to see Dean still working himself on Sam’s cock, and Sam reaches a shaking hand up to stroke Dean’s cock. It doesn’t take long after that before Dean is shooting in Sam’s hand.

            Dean collapses onto Sam and Sam wraps him in his arms. They lie there like that for a while, getting their breath back and holding each other, before Dean reaches out for the ice cream and the spoon.

            They move so they’re sitting up, backs against the headboard, and share sticky, chocolate-covered kisses well into the night.


End file.
